Starlit May
by AlterGenesis-X
Summary: [COMPLETE-ONESHOT] Ash and May go their seperate ways. One day, May finds out Ash and Misty have starting dating. She becomes depressed at the fact she had let him get away. How will she deal with the loss of one she loves?


**Disclaimer: **AlterGenesis-X does not own pokemon.

Pokemon:

**Starlit May**

_May walked through the fields, thinking about what she had lost, what she had left behind. She had finally parted ways with Ash and it was hard enough for her to hear that he had begun to date Misty. It tore through her heart. She knew she had made a mistake. Then again, she wondered if she ever had a chance against Misty anyway. Ash was a great trainer, Misty was a great trainer, and they were a perfect pair. _

_She wondered what she would do now. She was always down. Her little brother didn't know what to do, he didn't know what was bothering her, and she would never say anything. But, May wasn't the same May that she used to be. She lacked energy, enthusiasm and the bounce in her step. All gone. Was it all because of Ash? She didn't know. _

_A large explosion in the distance snapped May out of her daze. _

"What was that?"

_As she began to head to where she had heard the explosion, she saw a trainer running to his Pokemon. It was a Pidgeotto and it was beat up badly. Its feathers were torn and there were scratches of blood all over its small body. _

"How horrible…"

_She ran to him. _

"Hey! Are you alright?"

_The young trainer turned to May with his tears in his eyes. _

"My…my…Pidgeotto…"

"Calm down…calm down, we'll take it to the Pokemon Centre right away."

_The young trainer nodded. As he picked up his Pidgeotto, May noticed someone walking off into the distance. "Could he be responsible for what happened to this Pokemon?" She shrugged it off and hurried to the Pokemon Centre with the boy._

_When they arrived at the centre, May helped the boy with his Pidgeotto. It sure took her mind off Ash, since she had something to do. She looked down at the boy. The boy smiled. _

"Thanks for you help; I didn't know what to do back there."

"It's no problem. By the way, what's your name?"

"Ash…"

_May stood shacked. Just the name she wanted to hear. May once again fell into a little daze, until the young Ash took her back to her senses. _

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Oh…sorry. Yes, I'm fine."

_May regained her composure. "Why am I so distracted? It should be over, I…I…shouldn't love him anymore."_

"By the way, Ash, how did this happen?"

_Young Ash looked down, as if he was remembering something painful and difficult. _

"It all happened so suddenly…I challenged a Pokemon Trainer who was sitting under the tree. He agreed to it. I called for my Pidgeotto and he called for his Pokemon. Even before the light from his ball stopped shining that huge explosion went off and they next thing I knew my Pidgeotto was injured."

_May thought. "Before the Pokemon was fully out of the Pokeball? How is that possible?" She smiled at Ash and put her hand on his shoulder. _

"Don't worry about it. Things like this happen; your Pidgeotto will be okay. Just leave it to Nurse Joy."

_May wanted to know about this trainer. So she asked. _

"Is there anything you can tell me about this trainer?"

_The boy thought. _

"Well, all I remember was that, he wore a hat, he had really dark eyes, and there was a Pokemon on his shoulder. I couldn't tell what it was. I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore."

_May smiled. _

"No, it's quite alright. Thank you. You just rest here and wait for your Pokemon; I'm going to step out for a bit."

_Young Ash smiled. May left the Pokemon Centre. "A hat? Dark eyes? A Pokemon on his shoulder? Could it really be Ash?" May wanted to look for this trainer, so she hurried to where she thought she had last saw him. When she arrived, she walked a little through the trees. She found the trainer just as she thought. _

_There he was sitting under the tree; he had his over his face and his arms behind his hand, leaning on the tree. May couldn't see his face, but from the distance it did resemble Ash. "Could it really be him? What would I say?" The boy heard someone rustling through the grass, quickly he got up. _

"Who's there?"

_The voice was different. No, it wasn't Ash, she wasn't surprised, but for some reason, she had got her hopes up. "It's nothing…it's nothing…I'm okay." She said to herself, but tears began to run down her face._

"What? Why am I crying? I—I'm okay and everything, but the tears just won't stop…"

_The boy began to hear the quiet sobs of May in the trees. His young, but fierce Fearow sat perched on his shoulder. He slowly went to examine what the noise was. May tried to wipe the tears, before she had noticed it; the young trainer was standing only a few feet away from her. Surprised, she took a step back. _

"A-are you the trainer that injured that Pidgeotto?"

_The boy was a little surprised. _"Yeah, what of it?"

_His attitude irritated May, and she was not in the mood for someone to be rude to her. Without thinking she shouted. _

"I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"

_Now the young trainer was surprised. Nonetheless, he smiled. May summoned her powerful Ivysaur. She thought of this as a good way to unleash some pent up rage. The trainer grabbed a special Golden Pokeball for his pocket and summoned it. The light was blinding as the Pokemon was going to be summoned and May had to cover her eyes. When the light died down she looked at the Pokemon that stood before her._

"What…the…?"

_It was it. One of, if not the most powerful Pokemon alive. _

…_Mewtwo. _

_May stood determined not to let this intimidate her. "I'll show everyone what I can do!" May ordered her Ivysaur to attack, and her Pokemon attacked with great ferocity, but Mewtwo simply evaded. _

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to fight me?"

"You're attacks are full of distractions, you're no match for me."

"Don't give me that!"

_May sent in her Ivysaur for a Solar Beam. As she was, she remembered Ash and how he had won all of his battle with determination. She shook her head. _

"Ivysaur! Solar Beam!"

_The grass Pokemon blasted an insane amount of Solar Energy at Mewtwo, Mewtwo stuck out his right hand summoned a black ball, and he blazed it back at the Solar Beam. There was a magnificent power struggle when the two projectiles collided, but the Psychic attack by Mewtwo ripped the Solar Beam in half causing it to hit nearby trees, while the Psychic attack hit Ivysaur head on. Ivysaur was blown out by the attack and fainted. _

"If you wanted to battle me, you should have done it with no distractions."

_May looked up at the trainer furious. _

"What do you know! You don't know what I've been through!"

_She knew he was right, though. She was distracted; after all, all she could seem to think about was Ash. She began to cry again. The trainer was taking aback, by May's yelling. _

"Don't act as if you're the only one who has problems…"

_This was the last straw. May had got up and slapped the boy across the face. The boy held his face as he saw May running away with her tears dissipating into the air. There was something in her eyes, she was in pain. He realized that. He ran after her. _

_This young trainer's name was June. Jun was his nickname. He had lost his family when an out of control Mewtwo destroyed his village. That day, he swore to make a Mewtwo his own to ensure it would never happen again. He traveled alone, he was isolated, cold hearted, and he never trusted anyone. The loss of his family had made a great impact on him, for he hadn't smiled since. The look in May's eyes reminded him of himself and he just had to chase after her. _

_After an extended run, Jun finally caught May and grabbed her hand. She stopped panting between quiet sobs. Jun was never good with associating with people, he was normally blunt. _

"What's the matter with you? What do you expect me to think when you go off crying like that?"

"Let go of me! Leave me alone!" _May shouted. She quickly moved her hand to get out of Jun's grasp. As she began to walk away, Jun spoke._

"Do you really believe I could leave you alone? You're in no shape to be by yourself."

_May stopped and thought. Once again, he was right. But, she didn't want to admit that to him. Jun was normally cold to others, but when someone was in need of aid, he opened up and showed his true colors. In reality, he was lonely too; he had spent more than 10 years of his life by himself. May didn't want to stop for him, so she continued along. _

_Jun was getting frustrated, this time, he reached out to her grabbed her hand and spun her around, he put his hands on her shoulders. _

"What do I have to say to get you to stand still?"

_May looked up at Jun. Her vision still a little blurred because of her tears. As his hands were on her shoulders, her heart began beating faster. "Why? Was it because this boy looked like Ash? Was it because she was looking for comfort?" She didn't know. May sobbed in Jun's chest and Jun let her cry for as long as she needed. _

_When May had finally settled down they sat down on the grass near the river. They had introduced each other and talked about their pasts. _

"I-I'm sorry about your family, and about hitting you."

_May giggled a little bit. Jun looked at May and for the first time; he was able to crack a smile. _

"You do hit pretty hard."

_They enjoyed each other's company. Both of them seem to crack out of the shell that was imprisoning them. But, May couldn't figure out if this was because she was still thinking about Ash and that Jun was simply someone to get her through. _

"How about we rest for tonight?"

_Jun nodded. He let May borrow his tent as he sat outside and kept a fire burning. May thanked him for letting her sleep inside the tent. She was able to sleep comfortably for the night. _

_The next morning, the fire had burnt out and May had stretched to welcome to new morning. "I got a good night's sleep." She thought. She turned to find small piece of paper beside her. _

"What's this?"

_She opened the piece of paper and read what was inside of it. _

"**May, **

**I know I might have caused you some pain when we first met, and for that I'm sorry. I'm happy I was able to meet someone like you and that you've helped me reset my goals. I thank you for all you've done. Although, I travel alone. I wish you the best of luck in anything you do. **

**June Shuichi."**

_May crumpled the paper and quickly opened up her tent. She hurriedly looked around. Jun was gone; all that was left were the charred remains of the fire. _

"N-no way…"

_May quickly got changed and ran out. "Was she going to chase after him?" She stood in the forest and thought. The limited time she had spent with Jun had refreshed her, she had felt so much better after spending time with him. But, was that why she wanted chase after him? Because he could comfort her? May was now confused. No, now was not the time to be deliberating over such things. If she didn't leave now, she could lose his track. She quickly ran to the Pokemon Centre. She stood in front of the Pokemon Centre panting. She ran inside and to the counter. _

"Has a trainer with a hat and Fearow on his shoulder passed by here?"

_Nurse Joy tried to remember. _

"As I recall, he left just 10 minutes ago."

"Thanks!"

_May ran out to door and quickly head to the direction Nurse Joy had pointed her in. She had run with all her might. Over the horizon, there stood a boy with a Fearow on his shoulder. It was Jun. _

"JUN!" _she screamed out. Jun turned around surprised to see an exhausted May down the road. May finally ran and caught with him. _

"What are you thinking? Leaving me there like that?"

"You seem fine now. Like I said, I travel alone."

_May didn't know what to say. She didn't even know why she had made effort to catch up to him in the first place. _

"Well…I…I…"

_Jun put his hand on her head. _

"Hey, you don't need to follow me around. Just keep smiling, okay?"

_May began to get a strange feeling inside her. Was she like a little sister to him? But she felt different. It wasn't just comfort anymore, she felt that she wanted to be around him, little sister or not. _

"Well, I got to get going…."

_Jun began to walk off as May stood speechless and watched him getting smaller in her eyes. She thought about Ash, she loved him and she let him get away. Again she began to cry. "No, I can't make the same mistake again…" She remembered the night she had Jun. No, it wasn't just comfort and support…_

"WAIT!"

_Jun turned around again and May came running into his chest._

"You idiot! How do you think you could leave me here like this?"

"What do you mean? You don't need me."

_Was it true? Was she just trying to play it safe? Did she really need him? Jun held her in his arms. _

"Come on now, we can't keep doing this. Pull yourself together."

_May began to feel a certain safeness and security in Jun's arms, she wanted to stay there. She was able to let Ash go. No more questions asked, she had fallen in love with him. But would he feel the same? She looked up at him, into his cold, yet caring eyes. _

"Jun…don't leave me…because…because…"

"I've fallen in love with you…"

_Jun stood shocked. She had fallen in love with him? How could that be? Jun had never loved anyone ever since his parents died. He looked down into the sincere eyes of May. She had changed him for the better, he noticed that he began to open up and no one could have done it for him, but she did, the May in her arms. He held her close. _

"Alright…I'll never leave your side."

_May looked up. _

"Promise me. Promise me, Jun."

"I promise."

_They looked into each other eyes, as the sun was rising over the horizon, their faces moved in closer. Before they knew it, their lips were caressing each others as they shared their first kiss on the sun lit path. _

"May, I know I didn't say it, but…"

"…I love you, too."

**The End **

**Starlit May Complete**

**Author's Note: **Phew, I thought of making this one a whole story, but now it totally seems better as one shot, sort of thing. If you, the reader demand it, I might create a sequel to this story. But, I hope you enjoyed it and review if you have the time. Thanks.


End file.
